ITS A FLUFF STORY BABY JUST SAY YES
by safi123
Summary: THIS IS A LITTLE STORY ABOUT WHAT I THINK SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED WHEN EDWARD CAME BACK i do not own twilight or any of the characters I WOULD NOT BE ABLE 2 UPDATE THIS STORY MY MOM READ IT AND DOESN'T LIKE IT IF I KEEP WRITTING IT I'LL GET GROUNDED, SORRY.
1. Chapter 1

**its a fluff story baby just say yes**

**bpov**

edward was pacing around my room. i tried to ask him what he was thinking, but he told me to shush. annoying very annoying so i just laid back on my bed and close my eyes.

then all of a sudden edward was on top of me pulling the covers down. '' i hate it when you hide your face from me." he was so close i couldn't breathe. he started kissing me, his hand giong up my shirt. then he pulled it off. he had never gone this far i was so surprised and filled with joy i didn't want hime to stop. then edward pulled my bra off and stared at me like im the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

we were both panting, his breath was making my head spin. i started to unbutton his shirt, he had the most perfect body in the world. then we turned over so i was on top. i let my hand slide down his chest. he shivered in pleasure. then slowly i put my hand in his pants and he started moaning.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own twilight or any of the characters, but I wish I did**

EPOV

Bella had her hand in my pants and it felt so good. But I knew this was wrong we aren't married so we shouldn't be doing this. It took all the strength I had in me to pull away from her. "stop" I said. A look of confusion crossed her face and it also looked pained. "why, did I do something wrong?" why does she think its always her fault? She never does anything wrong and she never could.

"no, I meant that this is wrong, Bella we can't do this." I answered her. "I think we can and we should." She started kissing me, and for a few seconds I didn't stop her. "no, if you want to do this you have to marry me first." I grabed her wrists and held them at her sides. "what if we do this first then I marry you?" I chuckled at her question. "tempting but no, I want to do this the right way."

"fine, but I don't want it to be a big thing." She said while frowning in space. I knew Alice wouldn't like this, but I wanted Bella to be happy the rest didn't matter that much. "whatever you want, we could go to Vegas if you like." Her eyes sparkled at this but she still had a frown on her face. "what are you thinking about?" I asked her. "well I like the idea, but I know Alice wouldn't." I liked I so much when we thought about the same things, maybe more than I should. "that doesn't matter to me only you do." She concidered that for a moment. "okay then I will marry you." She said with a smile on her face. The amount of joy I had in should have made me burst into flames, I was positive she could see it. I took the ring I had out of my pocket and slipped it on her finger. She looked down at it with shock on her face. "wow…its beautiful…" she seemed to be out of words. "It was my mom's" I told her.

Then suddenly she pulled me closer. We were both still topless, so the way it felt was amazing. "maybe I should go." She threw her leg around my waist. "no stay, please." I smiled at her and started humming her lullyby. Within a few minuets she was asleep with a smile on her lips. I couldn't resist so I bent down and kissed her breasts.

**A/N yea so what you think? I know the chapters are short but I'll update quickly. Pleaze review**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own twilight or any of the characters, but I wish I did**

BPOV

In the morning when I woke up I felt like I just dreamt the best dream ever. But then I noticed Edward had his hands on my breasts and that it wasn't a dream. I blushed and he smiled and lowered his lips to my chest. "Why do you do this if you won't do it with me?" I mumbled, my hands twisting in his hair. "Hmmmmmm…do you want me to stop?" he asked moving his lips down my stomach. "NO!" I yelled. Edward chuckled, "that's what I thought." He moved back up so that his whole body was on top of mine. My heart was pounding in my chest so hard it actually hurt. "I do it because it feels good." He murmured against my lips. "Yeah I think it feels good to." I said as I stretched.

I hoped out of bed while Edward watched me. His intent stare made me blush. "Could I get a human moment?" I asked him. "Of course." He never really looked at my face only my chest. Out of embarrassment I rushed to the bathroom and got in the shower. It relaxed my whole body. Then when I was done I realized I had forgotten my clothes. I raped a towel around me and walked outside. Edward raised his eyebrows. I blushed. "I forgot my clothes. He chuckled, and when I turned around he came from behind me and grabbed me. I gasped, "Edward!" he put me down but I was sort of dizzy. I stumbled a little and held on to Edward to steady myself. But I let go of the towel and it fell to the floor. Edward's expression was priceless. I laughed out loud. "You…should…have… seen you're…face." I said between snickers.

"And you should see how beautiful you look naked." He answered me back. I blushed bright red. I was still holding on to him and he was still shirtless. He looked me up and down from every angle and smiled like he liked what he saw. Then all of a sudden he pulled me close and started kissing me. Then we were on my bed and he kissed every inch of me, literally!

Then it was my turn. I pulled his pants off, and kissed every inch of his body. He is so gorgeous, more than anyone has a right to be. When I was kissing his penis, he pushed slightly on my head and I knew what he wanted, so I put it in my mouth. The taste. It was the sweetest thing I've ever tasted. I felt as if I was flying, is this how it feels when your high?

EPOV

I couldn't believe how good it felt. I always so it in Emmett's head, but then I used to think it was repulsive. But when Bella did this it was the opposite. I didn't want her to stop so pushed harder on her head. But not hard enough to hurt her. We were moaning so loud it was hard to hear anything else. Even with my super hearing. I couldn't concentrate on anything but our bodies touching this way.

My phone vibrated but I ignored it. No way was anyone going to ruin our bliss full moment. Bella moved back. "Edward I need to breathe." Oh I felt awful. I was being so selfish; I didn't even ask her if this was what she wanted. "Sorry Bella are you alright?" I was really worried now. "Yes." She answered and went back to giving me a BJ. She was so warm and soft, it felt so good. I knew better now but still couldn't resist, I pushed harder on her head.

Then all of a sudden Charlie burst through the door. His face turned dark purple when he saw the scene in front of him: Bella's head between my legs and my fingers in her hair. "BELLA!"

**A/N what u think? Yeah I know I went in to a lot of detail, but people told me that's what they want. So thanks for the reviews! They were great. Can u wait to find out what happens next? I know I can't. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own twilight or any of the characters, but I wish I did**

BPOV

"BELLA!" Charlie yelled. With a jerk I pulled away from Edward. I pulled the blanket around me. "You get away from my daughter!" Charlie screamed at Edward. He slipped away from me and Charlie started pushing him out the door not even giving him the chance to get his clothes. "Dad!" I said I didn't like the way he was treating Edward. "You shut up Bella and you" he said pointing at Edward, "are never to see my little girl again. Do you hear me? I will get a restraining order on you!" he was pulling Edward down the stairs and out the door. Then he came back upstairs to yell at me. "Bella you are not to see that boy again! Stay away from him, he isn't good for you!" Charlie screamed at me. That sent me over the edge. My face was probably as red as his. "I'm 18 now, Charlie you can't say anything to me! I could do whatever I want!"

I yelled back. I hated it when he treated me like a child. "Not under my roof!" "Fine I'll move!"

Then Charlie's face went all soft and I felt bad. I knew I shouldn't have said that but he just pissed me off. "You know I don't want that." He said quietly. "I don't want to go either, but I need you to be nicer to Edward." He stared at me with narrowed eyes for a moment. Then he mumbled something I didn't catch under his breath. I sighed and looked out my window. Edward wasn't there and if he was didn't come up, so I figured someone had bought him clothes. I put his clothes on-they were super big- and went downstairs to get something to eat. Charlie looked at me grunted and then turned on the TV. I looked at the clock. I couldn't believe what time it was. I had lost the whole day; I wonder what time I woke up. I went to the kitchen and had some leftover pasta. "Hey dad you want something to eat?" I called to him. "No" he said rather rudely. When I was done I went back upstairs to do my homework.

EPOV

When Charlie kicked me out I saw movement in the bushes, but he didn't notice. It was Alice. _I tried to warn you but you didn't pick up the phone. _"Sorry" I answered as she threw fresh clothes at me. We could hear Belle and Charlie upstairs, but we ignored them. _What happened to waiting till you get married? _Alice asked with raised eyebrows. "I didn't mean for it to happen this way, I knew it was wrong, but I just lost control, I guess. It was too hard to resist." I said feeling ashamed. "I don't blame you" she said with a smile as she thought about her and Jasper. I grimaced. _Sorry. _Then we took off running.

When we got close enough to the house I heard what they were thinking. _How was it? _Emmett asked. _Did you have fun? _Both rose and jazz thought at the same time. I was angry at Alice for telling them, but I knew she would have. I just grinned at them. "So tell us Edward how did it feel to have Charlie catch you? Rosalie asked grinning at me. Both jasper and Emmett snickered. "Funny" I said icily. "Oh come on Edward don't you see the humor in it?" Em said. Why did they think of it as a joke? They don't know how it felt to be caught by their girlfriend's father. Then I saw Emmett remembering the time when he got caught with a girl when he was human. The difference was that he didn't mind it like the way I did. I rolled my eyes at them and went to my room.

I mostly felt bad for Bella; I knew she would never have wanted her father to catch us. I shook that thought from my head. I heard the others in the living room making jokes about it. I turned on my stereo. My favorite song came on it was from the fifties. I sat down on the floor and rested my head against the wall. I thought about Bella and how she looked when she was wet. The way her skin felt on mine. When I came out of my revere I noticed it was dark outside. So I got off the floor and went downstairs. _Going back to Bella._ Alice thought a smug smile on her lips. _Don't get caught._ Jasper thought. Em and rose didn't notice-thank god- because they were too busy making out. I ducked out the door.

When I got to Bella's I listened to what was happening. Charlie was watching TV and Bella was shuffling around in her room. I climbed through Bella's window and found her putting her books away. Then I noticed something that surprised me and also made me feel warm on the inside. She was wearing my clothes. They were big on her. She had to fold the sleeves and the bottom of my jeans. She gasped when she turned around and saw me standing there, and then she blushed. "Hey" she said with a big grin on her face. "Hi" I answered her while pulling her closer. I kissed her and then moved back in the chair in the corner in her room. I pulled her on top of my lap. Then I kissed her again letting my hands go up in her shirt.

**A/N wow this is the longest chapter I wrote till now. Thank you all that have been reading this your reviews are great. Oh and guess what…my mom read this story! Well that didn't go so well. I'm thinking about ending this story here, do you think I should? R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own twilight or any of the characters, but I wish I did**

BPOV

The next morning when I woke up Edward wasn't there, but a very mad Alice was. She stood in the corner and glared at me. What had I done to her? "Hey what's wrong?" I asked her. "Well Bella what do you think I would look like when I see you running off to Vegas?"

"Oh" that was all I could say I knew this was coming. "Alice you know how I hate making big deals out of things." She just glared at me. "Fine you could come to." I said with a sigh. She still didn't look pleased. "Bella please?" she whined. I don't know what she meant. "Please what?"

"Let me do you wedding!"

"NO!"

"Why not?!" she asked arms crossed.

"Because! Why are you doing this to me?" could she really hate me this much?

"Cause I love you and I know Edward would want it this way, but he loves you too much to tell you."

"No"

"You'll come around I know you would. Don't worry Bella I know you'll love it!"

"I really doubt it Alice." My face was red and tears were in my eyes.

"Have some trust" and with that she was out the window. I hadn't even said yes. What was I going to say to Charlie and Renee! I decided to take a shower to calm myself.

**Hayy! Sorry it's so short but I'm like really busy. I promise to update tomorrow. Oh and btw I read I great story called 'why won't anyone listen to me?' it's like really good so if you haven't read it you should. Thanks for the reviews! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own twilight or any of the characters, but I wish I did**

EPOV

When I got to Bella's house later that morning, I saw her sitting on the sofa with an upset expression. "What's wrong love?" I asked her. I was worried sick she looked so sad. "Alice is being mean" she said while climbing on my lap. She then buried her face in my chest. "What did Alice do?" when I was talking to her she hid her thoughts and last night there was an edge to them. Then it hit me like a bulldozer. Alice had asked me about waiting till after marriage. When she had said it she was slightly annoyed. But I wasn't really paying attention then, but I now I got it she didn't like the idea of me and Bella going to Vegas. I thought this all so fast that Bella didn't notice my hesitation. "Well sweetheart you know how she is don't worry I won't let her do it her way." I kissed her head. "But I know that's how you would want it." She whispered. I didn't know how to answer her. Yes it was what I wanted but that didn't matter only Bella does and only she will.

She looked up at me. "I want to make you happy" she said with a smile on her face. Why is she so selfless? I don't deserve her. "Bella you don't have to do that for me." I told her softly. "But I want to" she said as she shifted in my lap. "Cause I love you more than anything." She said against my lips.

Her tongue traced my lips and I pushed mine in her mouth.

We made out till she had to cook for Charlie. Then I watched her. She was so beautiful. I lifted her up on the counter and kissed her. I slowly pushed her back and moved on top of her. My hands were all over her body. And her hands were twisted in my hair. I moved her shirt out of the way. Then I removed mine. She smiled up at me. I was going to give it to her right there when we heard the cruiser in the driveway. "Dam" I said as I moved back and put my shirt on. She got up and did the same. "Don't worry we have tonight." She said with a wink. How was I supposed to wait that long? With a sigh I dashed up to Bella room to wait for her.

**I know this one isn't that long either but like I said I'm busy. Sorry but I'll write soon pleaz review!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own twilight or any of the characters, but I wish I did I really only want Edward. **

BPOV

As Charlie entered the house I put the dinner on the table. He was still mad so I didn't say anything to him. He sat down and ate it but kept giving me weird glances every few moments. It got really awkward. I just looked at my plate and ate as fast as I could. Then I washed my dishes and rushed to my bedroom.

Edward was waiting for me on my bed. "Hi" he said with a smile on his lips. I climbed on top of him and murmured hi against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me. "So what do you want to do?" he asked. I knew what he was thinking but there were other things I had to do first. "Can I get a human moment?" I asked. "Most certainly" Edward replied as he let go of me. "Can I borrow your shirt?" I asked shyly while I unbuttoned it. He looked confused but then nodded. I took it with me and all my other things.

As soon as I was in the bathroom I bushed my teeth and took a shower. When I was done dried myself with a towel and put on very revealing lingerie from Victoria Secret. It was deep blue, Edward's favorite color on me. Then I slipped Edward's shirt on and went back to my room being careful that Charlie didn't see me.

When I opened the door to my room I saw Edward's eyes pop wide. I blushed and moved on top of him. "What do you think?" I asked as I slowly opened the buttons of the shirt. He didn't say anything till I was done with the buttons. Then so quietly that I almost missed he whispered "you look beautiful, you always do" I slid the shirt off and threw it to the floor. Edward pulled me under him. He kissed me for a long time while he took my underwear off. My hands went down to his waist and I slid his pants off. Then we turned so that I was on top.

His hands went everywhere and I shivered in pleasure. I pulled him closer and whispered "I love you" In his ear. He moaned and pulled me closer. He kissed down my stomach and my hands went to his hair. He went downer and I had to bite my lip so that I wouldn't make too much noise. He moved back up and we connected. The feeling was amazing I started to moan loudly and Edward put his hand on my mouth. "Shh you don't want Charlie to hear us do you?"

We were both gasping for air at this point. I was trying to fight the sleep that was so strong. Edward seemed to sense it. "Your tired, go to sleep" Edward said as he moved over so that my head was resting on his chest. He started humming my lullaby and I lost my will to fight. I drifted to sleep……….

**Ha ha ha yeah, I really don't know why I find this chapter funny. But I do. So anyways, I am getting ready for school. First year of high school** **I'm so nervous. Yeah well tell me what you think, is it good or bad or boring. I hope you like it. Next time I'll try to make my chapter longer but I don't have a lot of time. Pleaz review!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own twilight or any of the characters, but I wish I did I really only want Edward. **

BPOV

When I awoke next morning edward was there. His beautiful face just inches from mine. I couldn't help myself I reached over a gave him a kiss. "good morning" I murmered against his lips. "hey there" he said back. Just then my stomach growled. " I'll make you breakfast" with that he got off the bed and pulled his pants on. I laid there watching him for a minute then got up too.

I grabbed my clothes and went to take a shower. It was so relaxing, all the stress left my body. I wasted as much time as I could then turned the water off. I stepped out and dried myself. The I pulled on the cutest dress that I had-thanks to alice- and walked downstairs. I could smell the food from the hallway and it made my mouth water. I sat in one of the chairs as edward brought it for me. " thanks, it smells wonderfull." I said to him. "you welcome, I hope it tastes just as good." He answered back. I took a bite and it was delicios. I smiled at him to tell him that I loved it. He smlied back, then sat in a chair next to me.

When I finshed he washed my dishes and pulled me on the sofa. I sat on his lap and waited for him to speak. He didn't so I looked up to his face. He looked lost in thought. "what are you thinking?" I asked softly. He looked down at my face, conflict in his eyes. "bella… I have to go hunting tonight…" so this is what is bothering him. " don't worry I'll be fine" I tried to hide the pain off my face, but I know he saw write threw me.

I kissed him and he pulled me deeper in to him. I moaned as his hands made their way up my shirt. I cluched him tighter to me with all my might.

EPOV

This girl in my arms was going to my wife soon. Now as I kissed her, I felt so much love and lust. I picked her up and carried her to her room.

**Sorry guys but im stopping this story. I just cant think of a way to continue. I know you might hate me but I just cant. I promise to start a new story soo if you have any ideas tell me. lol luv u**


End file.
